The present invention relates generally to windshield wiper blades for vehicles and, more particularly, to a windshield wiper blade cleaning system for a vehicle.
It is known to provide windshield wiper blades for a windshield of a vehicle. Typically, the windshield wiper blades are activated by an operator of the vehicle to clean the windshield when rain or snow accumulates on the windshield. The windshield wiper blades are pivotally connected to a motor, which pivots the blades back and forth across the surface of the windshield. The vehicle may include a windshield washer system to spray a washer fluid on the windshield to allow the blades to clean the windshield as they move across the windshield. However, when driving during periods of significant snowfall or icing (sleet) conditions, snow/ice may accumulate on the windshield wiper blades, impairing the ability of windshield wiper blades to wipe the surface of the windshield.
Some vehicles may include a device to clean and/or de-ice the windshield wiper blades. For example, one such device may include heated windshield wiper blades. The wiper blades are heated upon vehicle start-up to de-ice and clean the blades. However, the heated windshield wiper blades require substantial time to heat from vehicle start-up. Also, the heated windshield wiper blades are relatively expensive to replace because the blade containing the heating element wears out in approximately nine months on the average.
Another example of a device to clean and/or de-ice the windshield wiper blades is a rubber boot or cover placed over the windshield wiper blades to prevent ice and other foreign matter from accumulating on the blades.
Yet another example of a device to clean and/or de-ice the windshield wiper blades is a heated washer fluid sprayed onto the surface of the windshield from the conventional washer fluid system. However, the heated washer fluid is a relatively expensive system and requires time to activate the system and heat the washer fluid.
Although the above options have worked to some degree, it is desirable to provide a windshield wiper blade cleaning system that works with standard windshield wiper blades. It is also desirable to provide a windshield wiper blade cleaning system that removes accumulated ice, snow and other contaminants from windshield wiper blades to allow for proper wiping action of the wiper blades. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a windshield wiper blade cleaning system that meets these desires.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a windshield wiper blade cleaning system for a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a windshield wiper blade cleaning system for a vehicle that is reliable and effective to clean or de-ice windshield wiper blades.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a windshield wiper blade cleaning system for a vehicle that is functional immediately upon vehicle start-up.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a windshield wiper blade cleaning system for a vehicle. The windshield wiper blade cleaning system includes a plurality of wiper blades for movement across a windshield of a vehicle. The windshield wiper blade cleaning system includes a nozzle body adapted to be disposed in an air intake plenum of the vehicle and connected to a source of fluid. The nozzle body has a nozzle to extend above the wiper blades in response to fluid pressure from the source of fluid to spray the fluid through the nozzle and onto the wiper blades to clean the wiper blades.
One advantage of the present invention is that a windshield wiper blade cleaning system is provided for a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the windshield wiper blade cleaning system uses a high pressure spray of washer fluid to clean/de-ice standard windshield wiper blades and is functional immediately upon vehicle start-up. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the windshield wiper blade cleaning system provides a reliable, effective method to clean or de-ice windshield wiper blades. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the windshield wiper blade cleaning system improves wiper performance, resulting in improved visibility. A further advantage of the present invention is that the windshield wiper blade cleaning system may also remove contaminants from the wiper blade during above freezing conditions to improve wipe quality. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that standard windshield washer fluid is delivered at high pressure through telescoping nozzles aimed at the wiper blades to remove ice, snow or other contaminants from the windshield wiper blades to allow for proper wiping action of the blades.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.